


口腹之欲

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Rimming, mild armor kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy





	口腹之欲

**口腹之欲**

 

等Tony终于有机会与Victor碰面时，他本是打算公事公办，不给对方什么好脸色的。但鉴于在他直挺挺地躺在休眠仓的这半年里，Victor非但一反常态地没有兴风作浪，反而对本在Tony麾下的小姑娘爱护有加，就算多疑如Tony也未免有那么百分之零点一的动容。大约是道德模糊的人们之间总有那么点惺惺相惜之情，而Victor虽然是个狠角色，在这方面倒也没有不可饶恕的前科。何况Tony并非那么记仇的人，且他身上大概还隐喻式地插着Victor的王者圣剑，之类的。

他们约见在Victor位处瑞士雪山之间的新居所。在降落的过程中，Tony想象Victor隐居在此地的时光，误以为他还保留着那副骄纵的君主姿态，霸占着一整个城堡，对好几打仆人呼来喝去。事实超乎他的猜想——Victor的住处空无一人。偌大的中世纪式建筑物里隐藏了现代化的实验室，包罗生化、天文、量子物理各个领域的先进仪器，还有Victor曾引以为傲的魔法藏书室，从大厅直通塔楼顶层，书架长到一眼望不见尽头。

Tony小心地驾驶着装甲向顶楼飞去，留心不去碰到Victor的宝贵收藏。这城堡是一棵新鲜甘蓝般紧实的魔法屏障，令FRIDAY的探测系统扑了个空，但又不是说Tony急于与对方见面，他便悠闲地开始寻找起Victor的主工作室，想要找到他被Victor拿走的装甲。等他从顶楼一路摸索到图书馆二层的侧翼，还是不见工作室的影子时，他才终于有点不耐烦了。

“Victor，”他没精打采地朝着空气嚷嚷，“你在哪？”

以Victor那种热爱寻衅滋事的性格，他当然会选择在此刻忽然传送到Tony背后。

“我以为你永远不会问了。”

Tony侧过身去，给了他一个红色合金中指。Victor，一如他早先在电视节目与社交媒体上补习时事新闻时看到的那样，身着一副改装过的新款铁人装甲，他标志性的墨绿色披风被不存在的搭扣固定着，奇迹般地裹在他的肩膀上，兜帽遮住了半个面甲。“跟我来，”他语气冷淡地指示道，向身后的走廊扬起手，“病毒的样本带了吗？”

“没礼貌，”Tony嘘他，但还是挥手将装甲褪去，驱到一旁，将装着幸存的病毒样本的试剂瓶从贴身的裤兜中掏出来递过去。接下来的两个小时里，他倒是真的做到对此公事公办了：在工作室里为了样本分离实验手忙脚乱，还要分心去为下一步的研究造个不那么一无是处的传感防倾杆。他在实验室的两头东奔西走，满头大汗，以至于他将上装脱到只剩贴身的背心。而当他终于有那么40秒钟的空闲时，他选择大发慈悲地把这点宝贵的时间献给Victor正忙着的活计上。

“看看这个，”Victor递给他他的笔记本，上面全是Tony看不懂的符咒，但Victor从中凭空拉出一条光柱，四散的光芒由金转红，又渐渐回到橙黄色，像缓慢的脉搏跳动，“有人在追踪这份样本，他们发现了我之前留下的印记，并试图使用干扰法术观测我能量残余的导向性。”

“你打算就这么由着他们？”Tony心不在焉地咕哝。他大部分的注意力都被分散走了：他感到周边环境里有什么事情不对劲，不全是负面的那种，就只是——陌生，错位，令他的潜意识惴惴不安。

“再等等，迟早他们会暴露身份。”Victor被手甲包裹的手指穿过了光柱，被亮光淹没到几乎消失，“两股法术的接触点越多，灵气的特征越难隐藏。”

Tony安静地欣赏着Victor的双手上下翻飞，在半空中织出法阵，一段段符文溜进笔记本的纸页之间，凝成深绿色的墨水字迹。他对法术毫无兴趣，与术士们的工作交集也少之又少，但至少有这么一点，他的确能看明白：Victor无疑是个中翘楚。他如此专注，如入无人之境，全身散发着冷静到近乎忧郁的气场，他的精神维度潇洒地敞开，以高傲和自信迎接一切胆敢上前的挑战，而他操控魔法的双手那么美——那是Tony最喜欢的部分——优雅，精准，气势如虹，悬挂在过去和未来之间，仿佛指关节的每一次颤抖能牵动宇宙的频率——

——终于，那种错位感像浸过显影液的相纸一般现出原形——Tony盯着Victor被装甲严丝密缝地保护着的双手：在这过于温暖的实验室中，与恨不得脱光的Tony对比，Victor就和个中世纪骑士似的，什么也没露出来。考虑到对方穿戴盔甲的历史比他妈的密西西比河还长，Tony本不该为此感到惊讶的，但自Victor对世界露出真容以来，他再次像这样在Tony面前武装自己的次数……并非屈指可数，而是根本没有。他试图回忆起这些天他在新闻录影中追寻的那个Victor，又有多少次，他在硝烟散尽的战后废墟中，大方揭下面具，不惧对世人露出他明亮的棕褐色眼眸？

他决定再等等。这也许是什么实验防护措施，又或许他只是习惯了这身铁人装甲，再或许，Tony被从Victor的信任名单上除名了，再再或许，装甲之下的Victor出了什么事。无论是哪一种情景，以Victor的性格，贸然向他讨要说法都是最易惹怒对方的策略。

他一直等到了两人的工作都已告一段落。窗外已换上黄昏消逝后的暗紫色天幕与被薄云稀释的月光。按他们以往的习惯，在这样的时刻，Victor通常会邀请他共进晚餐；有许多次，在晚餐过后，他们心照不宣地流连在同一个空间里的某一刻，Victor会毫无预兆地大步向他走来，不打招呼地就吻上他的嘴唇；之后，语言被遗忘了，逻辑也失去地位，直到大半夜Tony将手从熟睡的Victor的胸膛上猛然收回，绞尽脑汁地思考他们究竟是怎么（又）搞到了床上的。

他步随Victor来到城堡的前厅。Victor忽地停步，偏过头隔着面甲看他。

“依我推测，你有问题想要问我。”

“那不是废话吗，Sherlock？”Tony翻了个白眼，他本想直接问Victor为什么一直穿着装甲的，但从他嘴里溜出来的那句话不小心变成了：“你会和我一起吃晚餐吗？”

Victor显然没料到这个问题，“对我你又何必拐弯抹角。”

“来吧。”Tony自顾自地走开了，“你这里都有什么？我下厨。先说好，我不太会使用除了微波炉、烤箱和奶锅以外的厨具。”

“Tony——”

“白汁。你喜欢白汁海鲜没错吧？这我没问题，你只需要阻止我把面粉洒得一地都是——”

“——Stark——”

“——或者就凉拌菜？那不是我的最爱，你知道的，但意式黑醋一直是你的软肋不是吗？我赌你一定有备着一瓶。还是说你连蔬菜都没有了？你这个鬼地方要怎么叫外卖？无人机？”

“我不能，”Victor终于成功打断了他，“即使我十分向往再与你共享佳肴。”

Tony飞快地在心里做排除法。现在只剩一种可能性了。

“我不知道你是怎么回事，但——别拒绝我，行不？”

“事情比这复杂得多——”

“给我看看你的脸。”Tony命令道。Victor的动作一滞，随即僵硬地摇头，双手慢慢收紧成攻击性的拳头。

“别。”

“那就给我看看你的手。”

“你该离开了。”

“Victor，”Tony忽然就凑到他跟前来了，“给我你的手。”

Victor没有作声，但他忽然倏然放松双肩的动作暗示着一声叹息。略显刺耳的一阵金属间的磕碰过后，Victor的臂甲消失了，只剩他深灰色的内甲紧贴着前臂上的肌肉，还有那双Tony深深喜爱的双手：他的肤色在惨白的荧光灯下活像发黄褪色的书页，饱满却脆弱；他血液里根植着的，来自古老游牧民族的血性，在现代科技的围追堵截下生气勃勃地抵抗着。这双手就像Victor本人，既苍老又年轻，走在这个危机四伏的世界的最前锋，但永远不会踏上迷途。这是创世的发明家的手，灭世的黑法师的手。国王的手，恶人的手，英雄的手。伪神的双手。

Tony把他的右手捉起来，搓揉他在经年的磨蚀中长出厚茧的掌心和指腹，“如果我想得没错——是你的脸出了问题，对吧？”

“没错。”Victor任由Tony反复摆弄他的手。

“是谁做的？”

“Reed Richards。”Victor回答。在Tony一脸的震惊与难以置信中，他补充道，“他来自另一个宇宙。不是我们的那个Richards。他……是个危险人物。”

“他现在在哪里？发生了什么？这是什么时候的事？”Tony蹙额，大脑像被摁下了开关一样猛地高速运转起来。Victor说不定能看到他脑子里的电流噼啪作响。

“我会找到他的。”Victor只说了这么一句，也不知道是在向谁保证。

Tony低头盯着Doom的手心。他站得太近了，他的脚尖已经碰到了Victor的，他稍微向前一倾，额头就能抵上Victor的下巴。换做是以前，这种亲密免不了会令他感到一阵尴尬，大约是由于彼时Victor的态度中，轻慢总归要大于真诚。也许是那张脸的过错——Victor有一对薄唇，无论从哪个角度看过去都总有几分心不在焉；他笑起来的时候，笑意并不总能蔓延到眼睛，那总让他显得口是心非，或是在图谋什么。那时，靠近Victor就像靠近一位不择手段的猎人，而这世间的道理就是如此：面对猎人你得进入被动抵抗模式，即使对方正在吻你。但在当下，这个比喻不再准确了。Victor退回了他的壳中。那不是出于胆怯，也非自恋情节作祟，更非野心所驱使，Tony不能确切地给Victor与盔甲之间的关系下一个定义，但至少他理解他缘何选择穿上盔甲，在规避世界的同时逃离自己。那与Tony每次在镜子里看到自己时的感受如出一辙。

不假思索地，Tony试图伸手去取下Victor上臂的装甲部件，而Victor的动作比他更快，他猛地后退一步避开Tony的触摸，手上抗拒的动作也变得激烈起来，只在快要将Tony大力甩到一旁的前一秒收回了攻势，改作扶住Tony的肩膀，好让他稳住脚步。“嘘，”Tony轻言相劝，“我不会碰你的面甲，好不？相信我。”像是为了让Victor放下戒心一般，他甚至扬起头来，在Victor冰凉的面甲上印下注定落空的一吻，这是他第一次主动亲吻对方。然后他忽然就跪下了，三两下就摘掉了Victor胯部的铁甲，丢到一边。空旷的大厅里回荡着那一声巨响，震得Tony更搞不明白自己为什么忽然想要这个，但毕竟他是一个行事有始有终的人，他也并没打算阻止自己的双手去摸索Victor的内甲的裆部附近可能存在的接缝。当他花费了好一会儿都没能找到突破口的时候，他终于挫败地低吼出声，任由牙齿透过不太柔软的合金纤维织物陷入Victor的腿根。

Victor熟悉的双手落到了Tony的发间，轻轻拉扯着，“你不必这么做的。”

但我想念这个，想念你，Tony想说。可他的语言中枢比他的真实想法狡猾多了，所以他最后说出口的话变成：“我已经六个月没有性生活了，我可没打算延长这个记录。”

Victor这次是真的在叹气了，那被装甲的滤声器压缩成一阵几乎无意义的嗡鸣，“你该对自己好一些，”他说，但同时他也解除了Tony迫切想要它消失的那一部分内甲。Tony叹息着凑近对方半勃的性器，全情投入到取悦这一小片终于呈于他眼前的肌肤中。如果他的意识能抽离自己的身体，换一个视角来看待这一切的话，他也许会觉得挺可笑的，他就这么毫无保留地在一个他妈的大城堡里，屈膝于差不多是全副武装的毁灭博士身前给他口交。但Tony对Victor的那些说不清道不明的情愫在沉睡了数月之后卷土重来，甚至比从前更急切，更热烈，他又能怎么办呢。至少Victor暴露在空气中的那部分身体能紧贴着他。

 

\---

 

事情的问题在于：Victor继续与他上床，但拒绝与他分享食物。

如果从前的Victor对食物毫不上心的话，Tony现下也不会如此自扰。事实完全相反：Victor对于他钟爱的食物有一整套事无巨细的理论，里面包括“为什么动物肝脏的绝配是酸辣芒果酱”，或是“不同番茄品种对冷菜汤口感的影响”等等议题；他也热爱这世上种类繁多的零食——Tony怀疑那是他大学时代沾染上就再也没甩掉的不良习惯——Victor对油炸薯片的口味如数家珍，还对罐装水果有着不同寻常的热爱。正是从前Victor在他面前大快朵颐罐头杏桃的散漫模样，让Tony顿悟“毁灭博士”不过是个象征意义过于浓烈的名头，这个名头背后的血肉之躯，在被无能的语言矫饰之前，与他自己并无二致。他们呼吸，行走，思考；被食欲、理想、贪婪、爱、叛逆所驱使；智慧被肉体凡躯围困。正在进食的Victor身上有一种炽热的膨胀的生命力，那不同于书写在铁面具上的冰冷意志。那个电影怎么说的来着？“在这面具之下不是血肉，而是刀枪不入的理念*。”而Tony，作为一个与铁甲颇有渊源的人类，可一点也不青睐这个说法。

在Tony的英雄身份还是个秘密的年头里，他常忘记自己是谁。他亲密又疏离。隔着战甲，他可以随意搂过一个队友的肩膀，或是讲些密友之间的私人笑话，但有一件事他从未做过：以他的真容，与复仇者们围在同一张餐桌旁谈笑，抱怨着刚结束的战斗，互相传递冒着香气的食物，好填饱自己饥肠辘辘的肚子。在他公开身份后，第一次与队友们坐上餐桌的感觉就像一列游乐园过山车猛然轰上他的脑袋，让他一阵飘飘然地眼冒金星。那就是终于被世人接受的感觉；那就是爱人并被人所爱。人如其食，食物是祝福与诅咒二位一体（哎呀，行星吞噬者对此肯定有不少意见可以发表）。食物定义了生命，给予社群，部落，和家庭存在的意义。食物也是阶级分化，种族隔离，宗教，战争，死亡。这便是Tony的烦恼之来源：考虑到对方的过往经历，当着他的面吃夹心饼干的Victor简直无异于一只露出肚皮的猫科动物了；那个愿意在他面前展露食欲的男人，比现在这个身披银甲，沉默地与他做爱的男人更珍贵，更浪漫主义——但又不是说Tony有得选，对吧？

Tony热衷于解谜。当务之急：Victor就是那个谜。

他将“把Victor哄出他的壳”作为一项重要任务提上日程，在心里为它标记上红星。他不知道上一次究竟是哪路神仙成功地让Victor抛弃他的毁灭博士铠甲（和他的过去）的；他倒是有一条推论，结论指向他们的老朋友Reed Richards，而Tony对于Victor显然没有Reed那么深刻入骨的影响力；他也无法去修复Victor的容貌。但他的努力颇有成效：两三次床笫间的厮混过后，Victor开始学会主动脱下一侧的手甲与臂甲了，毕竟锐利的金属难免会伤及敏感的器官，而Victor又素来是个慷慨体贴的爱人，不至于每每将Tony的需求晾在一旁，由Tony用手将自己带上高潮。Tony乘胜追击，以花言巧语和佯装失意地落在冰冷甲片上的款款亲吻，终于在某一个深夜让Victor放弃了胸甲和一部分的腿甲。再次与Victor胸膛紧贴的感觉不可思议地美好，穿越肌肉和骨血来到Tony掌下的Victor的心跳快要跃进他自己的心房。他能觉察到Victor也喜爱这些细枝末节，喜爱他们难得的肌肤相亲，至少每当Tony抚摸过他蜜棕色的肉体片段时，他会从喉间送出几不可闻的叹喟；偶然情不自已时，他会因Tony过份热情地舔舐他的皮肤而收紧他掐在Tony臀部，或是颈后的、还套着战甲的那只手，以至于留下好几天都消不下去的损伤性淤青。Tony能在之后Victor轻抚那些淤伤的时候看出对方的愧疚；但愧疚感也是计划的一部分，Tony索性诱使他弄伤自己更多。

并不是说Tony不喜欢这种对待。

 

\---

 

Tony被Victor反折在床上。他先前一直在胡闹的双手被一只手甲有力地攥在一起，扣在他的后腰；另一只粗糙的、属于人类的手掌托举着他的腹部，将他的下半身抬起，让他的臀部贴上Victor的胯、臀缝夹上他炙热的性器。扩张已经做的很充分了，过量的润滑液快要顺着他的大腿流淌到床单上，他微张的穴口俨然一个盛情邀请，而Tony还非要磨蹭着去挑逗对方。Tony在Victor床上，虽说是很不安分，一开始难免又是拳打脚踢又是恶语相向的，但情动的时候到底会稍为乖巧起来。他对此辨无可辨：他有严重的控制欲问题，非得与人反复较量不可；同时他也无可指摘地忠诚，容易从奉献中获得满足，以至于往往不经意间矫枉过正，变得急于讨好。

他跪得久了，又迟迟得不到丝毫满足，焦虑得膝盖都要在床单上打滑，在这映衬之下，Victor的好整以暇就显得尤其碍眼。那被滤声器伪装过的细小的喘息声根本只能让Tony更气急败坏。更多，他想着，渴求着；他需要Victor克制的呻吟，他发梢滴落的汗水，他脖子附近那令人疯狂的独特气味。但还不是时候。远远不是。他试着小幅度地挣扎手腕，结果只是让本就轻伤的手腕愈发疼痛。

“Victor，”他被迫闷在枕头里，郁郁寡欢地抱怨，“你在等什么啊。”

那温暖的手掌移动了，划到他微颤的腿根环绕一圈，停在他敏感的会阴部位。一只拇指揉上他穴口的皱褶，向下拉扯直到Tony能感觉到大量的湿润粘液被带出体内，羞耻感令他本能地收缩起肌肉，但Victor的强硬手法使一切化为徒劳。面甲视镜的视觉增强功能恐怕能让他入口处柔嫩的软肉在Victor眼前分毫毕现，像被剥皮去衣的血橙流淌着新鲜汁液，被装在果盘里任人端详品味，这带有自我羞辱意味的想象让Tony浑身滚烫，仿佛被热蒸汽淋了个透。

“别这样，拜托，”他口齿不清地哀求道，“你想折磨死我吗？你已经——呜！”天啊那可真疼。Victor的动作太快，太不留情面，猛虎捕食般狠厉精准，炙热的阴茎不加缓冲地就碾过他脆弱的腺体，将他身体的隐秘拓开到极致，开膛破肚般决绝无情——但那对于Tony而言太过了，假如那些敛不住的狂野与粗暴就是Victor的本质的话，他不知道他能承受到什么地步。但Victor的温柔与凶狠被书写在同一个段落里，变成相互嵌套的词句，没有二者择一的余地；当Victor一边大开大合地操进他的身体，将他钉死在他身下，一边像驯兽一般抚弄着他颈后的软肉时，Tony的斗志一下子就被抽空了，化成喉间的泣音与嘶鸣。他的双手不知什么时候被Victor松开，无力地陷在床榻里，微肿的腕部随着他身体的剧烈摇曳而反复刮蹭在床单上，令他吃痛地倒吸凉气，然而就在那同一瞬间，疼痛倏地消隐无踪，唯有几分姗姗来迟的痛觉残余。Tony艰难地在Victor狂风暴雨般的撞击下扭过头去，刚好捕捉到靛青色的浮光从他指间散去。

“我可没同意，”Tony在喘息之间苦笑，“关于你在我身上使用魔法这件事。”

自事故过后，Victor便停止在床上说话了。他因此并未期待Victor回答，以至于当对方的声音响起时，他的心脏忽地漏跳一拍。

“难道你情愿留着它们吗？伤口；疼痛。”Victor就着他们紧密相连的姿势俯抱着Tony的腰腹，一把将Tony向后拖，他的性器猛地挤进Tony深处，逼出Tony一声变了调子的尖叫。他的攻势随即更加猛烈，几乎是把自己抵在Tony的穴口快速挺动，液体被搅动的滑腻声音色情到刺耳。他大腿上未褪的装甲一次又一次撞击着Tony不设防的肌肤，那转瞬即逝的冰冷不足以抚慰Tony体内的燥热或是腿间的钝痛。

Tony将一只手覆上Victor禁锢着他腰部的手甲，让他们的十指相扣。那些精巧的金属机关所蕴藏的力量令他暗自紧张，与其矛盾的却是，Victor对他的压制使他心安。他是那样暴露着自己，在Victor厚重、冷硬的怀抱里赤裸如同初生，如瓷器一样易损；如熔融的玻璃，如落星。这是刀锋舔血一般的危险，警报在他脑内叫嚣。这是拥抱猛兽，是沉睡于火山口，是与执剑的骑士调情，或在涨潮时分走入大海。但他一旦见识过重重盔甲之下的Victor就不可能将他遗忘。又有谁会想要丢弃好不容易得来的珍宝，哪怕它会招来洪水滔天？

“看情况，”他哑着嗓子，埋在枕头里迷迷糊糊地说，“如果你之后打算吻到它痊愈（kiss it better）的话，我受点小伤不亏。”

Victor因了这句话愈发凶狠地干他，而且看上去打定主意要让Tony不被碰就射，紧攥着他的手不肯松开，直到他最后挺动到最深处，尽数释放在Tony体内。而后他猛地抽身，一掌推着Tony的后颈将他脸朝下固定在枕头上，金属手指威胁性地在Tony脆弱的动脉处一捏，“不许动，”他警告道。Tony还没来得及作出反应，就立即被自己带着哭音的惊叫诅咒掐断了思绪——他感到Victor久违的温热呼吸打在他被蹂躏得一塌糊涂的腿间，然后是一根灵活的舌头重重刮过他的穴口，卷走那些Tony只能猜测是多余的润滑剂与Victor他自己的精液；当Victor换上牙齿轻轻刮蹭的时候，Tony差一点点就要哭出声音，那太过下流肮脏，太完美；甚至连被近距离盯着私处的羞辱感都不能让他回过神来，反而让他几乎想开口恳求更多。尔后，在Victor将舌尖探入他一碰就疼的甬道、Victor终于重见天日的脸上的伤疤蹭上他臀部的软肉时，Tony已经没有声音了，没有呻吟和哀求，没有胡言乱语的咒骂和被吞咽的低泣，除了Victor的名字还吊在他的舌尖上，被他在热病般的疯狂里反复品味到只剩下核心。那味道是苦涩。

 

\---

 

他们工作，交谈，对弈，上床。Victor仍然在饭点消失；Tony仍然将一人份的吐司三明治推入烤箱。但Victor吻过他一次，在某个他们双双失眠的深夜，他让Tony闭上眼睛。Tony小心翼翼地探入他的口腔，追逐他的舌，像戏弄一只蝴蝶。

 

\---

 

Victor吻了他第二次。然后是第三次。第十七次之后，Tony不再数数了。十七是个好数字，是个质数，费马质数，是黑客传说中最不随机的整数。又或者十七什么也不是，只是Victor的许多亲吻中微不足道的一个。

 

\---

 

“唔唔唔，这是什么？”在某次任务归来的下午，Tony刚将脑袋探进城堡大厅，就被浓郁的红椒香气震得后退三步。

“红椒。”Victor毫无帮助的回答从二楼传来。来自滤声器的变调电音消失了，Tony猜想Victor正戴着他居家（需要注意，拉特维亚词典的居家与英语词典的居家有所不同）用的普通面具，兴许还穿着晨间那套睡衣。这是Victor近几周以来在住所的装扮。这被前来与Tony会面的Riri Williams撞见过一次，那姑娘很不给面子地对他很是讥讽了一番。

红椒脆烤鸭腿肉，配上以黄糖与油醋腌渍的苦苣。Tony分不清这是拉特维亚或是匈牙利菜肴，只冥冥觉得那味道必定鲜美。Victor将刀具抹净，转身就要离开餐厅。

“嘿，”Tony叫停了他，“你忘记吃东西了。”

Victor偏过头来，“我的食物在房间里。”

“拜托，”Tony无奈地哼声，“你总是忘记吃饭，我其实是知道的。你不觉得这个你进我退的把戏有点玩腻了吗？”

他听见Victor的低笑传来，那声音来自胸腔；来自心。“Tony，你似乎认为这张餐桌就是我们的关系的总结；分享食物就是最本质的亲密。并非如此。我深爱那些我与你共进晚餐的时光；它们仍然存在，即使天各一方又何妨。除我以外，我认为这世上唯有你最了解面具的意义：它不是人与人之间的隔阂，而是人与自我之壁。我对其并无怨恨；不再有了。将会有一天，我对其下之人也不复怨怼。而这个你进我退的把戏？你低估了它，也低估了自己，Tony，因为你已经很接近了。你亲吻我直到我痊愈。”

 

**END**

 

* V字仇杀队


End file.
